1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to camera holders and, particularly, to a camera holder used to hold a mobile phone for clearly picking up close-up images.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that many users are interested in picking up close-up images of various objects such as small insects, butterfly wings, coins, postage stamps, and other small detailed objects, using cameras or portable mobile phones with a camera function. However, the cameras or the portable mobile phones may vibrate when picking up images, which may result in blurred images when the images are finally obtained.
Therefore, what is needed, is a camera holder for holding a camera or a mobile phone with a camera function, which can overcome the above shortcomings.